


When Love Has Found its Home

by VerdiWithin



Series: Talisman [9]
Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Idiots in Love, Jealousy, Mild Smut, Sexual Fantasy, Unrequited Lust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 01:08:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21110195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerdiWithin/pseuds/VerdiWithin
Summary: Psyche and Eros throw a housewarming party, and invite everyone who has been a part of their journey.





	When Love Has Found its Home

**Author's Note:**

> Previously in this series:   
Hades broke up with Minthe. Persephone is working hard to develop Elysium, as well as other projects in the Underworld, and just earned a promotion. Eros and Psyche are back together. Hades is struggling with his emotions and the conflict he feels because Persephone is still in TGOEM. He doesn’t know she’s nearly ready to leave it.

I pull up in front of a small house in a quiet neighborhood of Olympus and verify the address from the invitation. I check my tie, adjust my cuffs, inspect my suit and shoes for lint or dirt. I’m feeling nervous. I haven’t attended a party this small in a very long time, aside from family gatherings. Historically, this sort of thing doesn’t tend to go well for me. I prefer larger parties, where I can either stick with my brothers, or move from group to group, interacting only briefly, until I make my escape. With smaller social gatherings, somehow I tend to fall through the cracks, and end up standing alone in a corner, forgotten and bored. I really hope I wasn’t invited as some sort of joke.

No, tonight will be different. Tonight, Persephone will be there. It will all be worth it if I can spend time with her. No point delaying any more. I walk up to the door, carrying the wine I chose as a gift, and ring the bell. Eros opens it, and I see at once that I’m overdressed. He’s wearing a suit, yes: but no tie, plus a shiny gold t-shirt. I can’t say I understand this particular combination. “You made it!” he exclaims, evidently happy to see me. Maybe this will be okay. “Oh, wine, nice.” He takes the bottle from me.

We enter into a living room, already occupied by a bunch of people I know. The one newcomer is standing nearby, waiting to be introduced.

“Hades, this is Psyche,” Eros says with a triumphant flourish. I can understand his happiness; she’s a lovely and poised young woman.

“Hello,” I say, shaking her hand. “Nice to meet you for real this time.”

“I am glad to see you again. I want to thank you for the help you gave to Eros. I was starting to wonder if he would ever figure it out,” Psyche says, with a teasing glance at her partner.

Eros rolls his eyes. “I’m never gonna hear the end of that. Excuse me for a minute!” He goes off towards the back of the house.

I look back at Psyche and get the feeling that she’s a little nervous. I gesture around us, taking in the whole party. “This must be a new and unsettling experience for you.”

She smiles cautiously. “Aphrodite warned me that gods are dangerous for me.”

“I can’t deny that. We are known to be very careless.”

Her eyes flick away. “Some of you, anyway.”

“Has Zeus agreed to grant you immortality?” I hope it will be soon, for her safety.

“No,” she answers, her expression downcast. “Not yet. I think he wants to be sure I am worthy.”

I can’t believe this. It’s incredibly heartless. “I’m so sorry. My brother can be a complete ass sometimes.”

Psyche looks momentarily terrified and I realize that merely hearing my words is dangerous for her, let alone being seen to agree with them. I’m casting about for something reassuring to say when she whispers: “I am going to assume you meant your other brother.”

I laugh. “All right. It’s true, anyway.”

She is quick-thinking and brave, and I am glad both for her sake and Eros’s. She’s going to need those traits if she’s going to survive here.

Eros returns and hands me a glass of wine, then goes off to serve the others. Psyche disappears, apparently into the kitchen. I move towards the group, hoping to find Persephone.

I say hello to Zeus and Hera, who are discussing Hebe's schoolwork. Artemis is telling Aphrodite a story about her brother; I avoid them. Hermes and Ares are talking about cars and I join them for lack of a better choice.

Finally I glimpse Persephone from across the room. She’s just emerged from the kitchen, carrying a tray. The dress she’s wearing is long and sparkly, strapless, and slit well past her knee. It shimmers and clings like liquid diamonds, enhancing the lush curves of her breasts and hips. The hem flutters in the air as she moves. She’s absolutely stunning. I tear my eyes away before I can embarrass myself and catch Zeus’s sardonic gaze. He’s smirking at me, the bastard. 

I turn away to find someone to talk with. Hera is also looking at me--Aphrodite and Eros, too. Oh, _ fantastic _ . It’s like _ that _, is it? I’m scowling at all three of them when I feel a light touch on my elbow. I turn, and Persephone is smiling up at me.

“Hello,” I say, and give her a huge smile. It’s only been a few hours since I last saw her, but I am ludicrously happy. “Fancy meeting you here.”

“I’m really glad you could come.” She notices me looking her over. "Am I sufficient?" she teases.

I catch my breath. "Definitely. One might almost say 'adequate.’"

She grins and offers me the platter of canapés she’s carrying. “Want one of these? Those light ones are cheese, the green ones are spinach, and the others are supposed to be liver, although I think it looks like cat food.” Persephone scrunches up her nose, and I laugh. She’s right, it does look like cat food. I take a cheese tart and thank her. 

She nods and smiles, and moves around with the platter, offering food to the others. I watch her. She has her hair pinned up tonight in a fancy twist, with clusters of deep blue flowers that set off the diamond comb resting above her ear. I’m pretty sure it’s the first time I’ve seen her wear it since I gave it to her, and I wonder if she also wore the fur coat tonight. I smile to myself, picturing her in it, all soft and warm. 

A familiar sensation suddenly overpowers me. Despite my horrified resistance, a vivid image has me ensnared and it will not let go until it has derailed my concentration and destroyed my equilibrium.

I’m envisioning another place, it’s dark and vague, and I’m alone with Persephone. She’s naked in my lap, arched and sighing, compliant and supple. With one hand I cup her breast, thumb the nipple, while the other hand teases her thigh. She leans back against my shoulder, lips parting, eyes closing. Her hair is very long, and it encloses us together, flowing down my back like silk, tickling my knees.

It ends as unexpectedly as it started. Eros is _ looking _ at me. He knows what I was thinking about, or at least my mood. I look away, try to recover some dignity, but he pats my shoulder in passing as he goes to help Psyche serve more drinks. Dammit! I don’t _ want _ sympathy. I just want to be in control of myself.

Zeus moves to join me. “So,” he says. “Were you aware that there was a mortal girl living in Olympus?”

No point in lying. “Yes. I haven’t known very long, though.”

He’s getting worked up. “You knew, and you didn’t tell me?”

“Far be it for me to interfere with your domain! I know how you get.”

“Pfft. That’s a weak-ass excuse.”

I don’t really care if he’s mad at me, but I’m finding that I don’t want him doing anything drastic to Psyche. She doesn’t deserve it. “Maybe so,” I concede. “I’ll admit that I’ve been distracted with other things.” 

He doesn’t take the bait. “I am very annoyed with both Eros and Aphrodite. I haven’t decided yet how I want to punish them.”

“He’s in love. I hear that makes people do some stupid shit. Maybe take it easy on him?” 

“Yeah, you _ would _ say that.” 

I left myself open for that, so I just shrug.

His eyes narrow. “Did Persephone know about this too?”

Shit! This is not good. “I don’t know,” I lie. “But aren’t you spreading the blame around a bit too much? I understand that concealing her in Olympus was Aphrodite’s doing.” There. Payback.

He grunts in response to this, but apparently he’s reminded of something else. He starts telling me a really filthy story that I don’t particularly want to hear right now. I spot Persephone approaching with her tray again. I clear my throat and glare at my brother.

Zeus breaks off and checks to see what is distracting me. He gives me a leer.

“Hi again!” Persephone says. “Want to try the cat food this time?”

“Okay, I’ll be brave.” I try one of the chopped liver canapés. “Mmm! Turns out cat food is delicious.” I grin at Zeus’s horrified expression. “No really, you should try it!” 

“It’s not really cat food, just liver,” she informs him.

“Oh! In that case--” He takes one too.

Artemis stalks up out of nowhere. “Perse, Psyche needs you in the kitchen,” she says tersely.

Persephone nods and departs with her nearly-empty tray. Artemis gives me a scathing glare and leaves in the other direction.

“Ha!” Zeus says, licking his fingers. “Artemis totally just cock-blocked you.” He sneers at me and goes off to refill his drink.

I watch him go. Hera approaches him at the drinks table and holds out her glass for a refill. He complies, and makes some remark that makes her laugh. She reaches out and pats his cheek, prompting him to speak again. This time she’s annoyed, and answers with some sharpness. They both look spiky with vexation. They go their separate ways and I shake my head. They can’t stay on the same plane for very long at all. I sip my wine and look around the room at the other people.

Aphrodite and Ares are a really weird pair. I wonder idly which of her many kids are his. He doesn’t seem to mind, though. As far as I can tell, they go through cycles: hot, cold, and indifferent. It seems to work for them, I guess, although it pisses Hera right the hell off. Just now they seem to be in the completely-ignoring-one-another stage, but I know from experience that it can turn rapidly. I keep an eye out for warning signs that it’s going to get embarrassing, one way or another.

Psyche and Eros are completely different. As they move around the party, offering food and drink, chatting with various people, they seem constantly aware of one another. Every so often their paths intersect, and they touch gently, speak softly, look at each other with eyes so eloquent. I feel a stab of longing and envy so sharp that it chills me. I wonder if the tenderness of their relationship is intrinsic to them, or just a function of newness. I have no way of knowing from my own experience. I frown in thought.

From across the room, Aphrodite’s taunting laugh breaks through all other conversations. “But _ everyone _ knows you’re a fertility goddess! Honestly, how naive _ are _ you?” My head whips around. I can see Aphrodite, but Persephone is mostly hidden behind Ares. I catch Hera’s eye; she nods grimly and she’s already moving to intervene. As I approach I hear her saying, “I thought there were some interesting details in this week’s betrothals report, could you discuss it with me?” 

Aphrodite scoffs but goes along, smirking at me as she does. Persephone is clearly irritated. “You okay?” I murmur.

“Yeah,” she shrugs. “It’s my own fault. I could have picked a better person to talk to.” She spots something across the room and I turn to look, too. Artemis is glaring at us. We sigh at the same time, and that sets us off into snickers. Persephone covers her mouth, trying to stop. “She’s going to think we’re laughing at her!”

“Aren’t we?” I raise my eyebrows, and that gets her going again.

“Yes, but it’s not nice.” She wags a finger at me. “I will need to undertake an extensive reevaluation of your current percentage.” 

“Me? What about you? Surely you’ve earned a few points, too.” 

She’s looking wickedly pleased and about to say something else when Hermes bounces up to us. “Hey Perse! I hear you got a promotion, congrats!”

“Oh thanks,” she says to him, and gives me a regretful shrug.

Ares chooses this moment to turn around and join us as well. “You got promoted, Killer? Good for you.”

Wait, Ares calls her _ Killer _? What the fuck is this shit? 

“Not officially yet, but it’s about to happen,” Persephone replies.

“It’s only not official yet because you wanted to wait,” I interject, just to stay part of the conversation.

“So what’s the new job?” Ares asks.

“Director of Shade Resources,” she says. Maybe there’s a touch of pride there. I hope so; she’s earned it.

“Shade resources?” Ares says doubtfully. “Like umbrellas?”

We all gape at him in stunned silence. I don’t think I’ve heard Ares make a joke in centuries. Was that even a joke? I’m mystified.

“Mm, maybe you should stick to spears and shields,” Persephone consoles him. This has the feeling of an in-joke between them, but I’m not sure. Persephone sees Hera nearby and goes to talk to her. Ares wanders away, and I’m left with Hermes. I narrow my eyes at him and he takes himself elsewhere.

I head straight for Eros, nearly in a panic. “Your _ father _ has a _ nickname _ for her?”

“Oh, that. Yeah, it’s weird, isn’t it?”

I can barely speak through my clenched teeth. “You spent all that time talking me down about _ Hermes _ and you didn’t think to mention _ this _?”

“Calm down, man. They go target shooting and kickboxing together. It’s not a big deal.”

“_ Kickboxing! _ What the hell?”

“Hey, it’s okay! Breathe! They’re just friends. It’s nothing to worry about.” He pats me reassuringly. “Now I _ know _ you’re not going to be one of those control-freak guys. Right?”

I blink. “No. Of course not.” I’m feeling sheepish now. Overreacting, yet again. “Sorry.”

“Don’t worry about it. Just look at her: does that look like a girl who’s into Ares?” 

I look. Persephone is talking with Hera and Artemis, smiling and laughing. She’s lovely and charming and tiny and perfect. I sigh. “No,” I agree with Eros. He pats my shoulder again and takes a wine bottle around the room, offering refills. I just stand there and watch Persephone, like some kind of creepy old man. I can’t help it. She’s turned mostly away from me, and I’m admiring her shoulder blades and the way her dress clings to her. Her little feet in _ those shoes. _ Damn, why didn’t I notice her shoes earlier?

Another fantasy grabs me. I’m lying behind her on a couch, pressed up against her sweet round ass. I lift her leg and slip right inside, deep. She’s tight and slick. Her arms twist back behind her head to find me, pull me in. I kiss and nibble her neck and shoulder. I thrust slowly and she moans. 

I snap back to myself; it’s only been a few seconds. I’m tingling and flushed with heat and arousal. I suppose this time Eros was too far away to notice, but I just don’t care. This vision was extraordinarily sharp and sweet.

I get some more wine, amble around the group, calming myself. I talk to other people, but I can’t focus very well. I steal moments from these conversations, just to look at Persephone. I catch her sly smile at something Eros says. Her fingers delicately tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. Her eyes widening as she gasps a laugh at Zeus’s jokes. The expressive way her free hand moves when she’s explaining Elysium to Hera. The tolerant, bored, amused look she assumes when listening to a debate between Artemis and Hermes. 

I’m especially delighted by the way her glass dents her soft lips as she finishes her wine. This time she catches me looking. She swallows; I can see her throat moving. Then she smiles, just a tiny twitch at the corner of her mouth. She glances to the kitchen door, then back at me. After a minute she excuses herself from the conversation, and slowly maneuvers her way out of the room. As she’s closing the door she finds my eye again, to be sure I got the message. I haven’t looked away from her this whole time. I follow, trying to be subtle.

I enter the kitchen but I don’t see Persephone right away. I hear the clink of bottles, and then I notice that she’s bent over, with her head in the fridge. I’m trying to control my gawping when she turns around, triumphant, holding a bottle of champagne. “Do you know how to open these?” she asks. 

“Sure. Do you think we should, though?”

“Aphrodite sent a whole case. And I spent all week helping them get ready, so I think I get a free pass.” She grins and hands me the bottle.

I open it carefully with my thumbs, and a heavy vapor escapes, but it doesn’t bubble over. I fill her glass and then my own. “A toast?” I suggest. She nods. “To friendship.” She clinks my glass even as I wince at my own inanity.

We drink and Persephone sighs happily. “Mmm! I think I have to stop after this but I’m really glad I got some of this stuff.”

I smile. “Likewise. If I drink any more I’ll probably say something I’ll regret tomorrow.” It’s true that I should slow down, but right now I’m thrilled to be here. I’d drink pond water if it meant I could be with Persephone. She didn’t invite Ares, or Hermes for that matter, to sneak off to the kitchen and drink champagne. She invited _ me _.

We’re finishing our glasses and comparing notes on who at the party seems most likely to end up embarrassingly drunk when Psyche comes in. She looks tense. 

“Do you want some help, Psyche? I can start putting the platters together,” Persephone suggests. 

“Yes, thank you. It is almost time for dinner to start,” answers Psyche.

Persephone seems to know what to do, so I watch Psyche, who is arranging vegetables in a spiral pattern. I get a feel for what she’s going for and start to help. Soon she leaves me to complete that task while she carves the meat and Persephone puts rice into bowls.

Artemis bursts in while we’re doing this. She sees me and her face goes sour. “Perse, can you come help me?”

I barely hear Persephone’s tiny sigh. She goes out. What is so wrong with me that Artemis thinks she can’t even let me have five minutes alone with Persephone?

Psyche glances at me, considers for a bit, and then says quietly: “She is being pulled in many directions at once. She tries so hard to make everyone happy.”

I’m a little surprised. She’s either really good at reading me or I’m completely transparent. Possibly both. “I know. I just wish she would think more about her own happiness.”

Psyche nods. “Yes, you are right.” We finish arranging the platters and go out to the main area. 

Eros herds everyone to go sit down for dinner. I’m placed between Hera and Artemis. Oh, this will be _ so much _ fun. Then I see that Persephone is directly across from me and that’s a lot better. She’s between Zeus and Ares which I suppose I can live with.

When everyone is seated, Zeus decides it’s his moment for the spotlight.

I can guess that he’s taking the opportunity to berate people in the guise of making a toast, so I tune him out. Instead I watch Persephone, who starts out looking attentive but grows more distressed as Zeus continues yakking. I shift in my seat and it gets her attention. I roll my eyes and give a tiny exasperated headshake at my brother. Persephone now has to bite her lip to keep from laughing.

When he sits down he turns to Aphrodite at his side and starts getting snarky about her recent actions. I turn away; I want no part of this discussion.

Persephone is listening to Ares, who is apparently talking about target shooting. He’s gesturing with his arms and squinting one eye as if aiming, and describes what he’s doing. She’s being polite, but it also seems she knows a little about what he’s talking about. I get the impression that she’s gone with him a few times. I don’t like it much, but Eros is right. They’re talking like friends rather than anything else.

Hera notices me watching the exchange between Persephone and Ares. She holds my gaze and speaks forcefully. “I don’t think it’s anything serious,” she indicates across the table. “But just the same you’d better get your ass in gear.” Before I can respond she turns her back to me and starts a conversation with Hermes. Artemis, on my other side, is already engaged with talking to Psyche. There’s no way she’s going to give me the time of day.

Oh, well. With no one to talk to, there’s nothing else for me to do but gaze at Persephone. I watch her surreptitiously while I eat my dinner, and I don’t try to resist when the fantasy returns again. This time I’m lowering her to the ground, her legs pressed to my chest, her heels up on my shoulders. I’m kneading her thighs and rocking inside her. Everything about her is soft and warm. She’s watching me with eyes half-lidded, her hands splayed on my chest, tiny whimpers pushed out of her throat each time I reach my hilt. I turn my head to nip at her calf and she gasps.

The image ends abruptly and I am horrified with myself. What is wrong with me? I have no right to fantasize about her like that! She’s a virgin and as far as I know intends to remain so. I am a disgusting old man. She’s profoundly kind to me, and generous with her time, but it’s insane to think she could feel the same for me as I do for her. Sometimes I catch a look in her eye and I can _ almost _ believe she wants me. Is it just lust? I want so much more than that. Is it just pity? It seems likely. More likely still, it’s just my wishful thinking.

If she did want me--even if all she wanted was sex--she has a real job now, that she unquestionably earned. She has the means to be independent. Yet she still permits Artemis to keep stealing her away. Surely if she really cared for me she’d put a stop to that. I need to assume that what she really wants is to become an eternal maiden, until she says otherwise. I have to assume that all she wants from me is friendship.

While I’ve been brooding, the conversational tide has turned, and Zeus is now talking to Persephone. Zeus looks over at me and cracks, “Isn’t that right, Hades?” I have no idea what he’s referring to, as he well knows. 

“Will you excuse me?” Persephone interrupts. “I’m just going to help with dessert.” 

Zeus grins at me. “Daydreaming again?” 

“Yes.” I don’t feel like playing his stupid games anymore.

When dessert arrives I give all my attention to it, and it’s worth it. It’s a rich orange cream cake and I’m pretty sure that Persephone made it.

As we’re getting up from dinner, Eros marshalls everyone into the living area. He’s directing people on where to sit and assigning teams because he wants us all to play charades. Oh, just fucking _ marvelous _. I wonder if I can hide somewhere. He tells me to sit in a chair behind the couch and then he changes his mind about the teams, rearranging everything. It ends up that Persephone is sitting next to me, and the penny finally drops.

Eros makes himself umpire and Psyche keeps score. He hands out the phrase cards and tells people whose turn it is. He’s quite the little dictator. It turns out that several people here become insanely competitive even over an idiotic after-dinner game, and of course everyone’s had quite a lot of wine. No one notices that Persephone and I never get called on to be the one pantomiming. We sit there together, in our chairs that are somewhat shielded from view, in a pool of shadow.

I reach out my hand, down by my side, a tiny motion, but she notices. Slowly she reaches out until her fingers brush mine. I capture her hand gently and she squeezes back. I let my thumb stroke her knuckles, feather-light. It isn’t at all like the other time she held my hand. This is careful, deliberate, intense. I hardly dare to breathe. I don’t want this to end.

I want her. I want her in my bed, right now. I want to pull her back into the kitchen and rip that dress off with my teeth. But so much more than that--I want her to be mine. I want to be able to hold her hand, openly. I want to be the one to bring her a drink, and hold her coat for her. I want to sit with her at parties, and no one scowls or tries to separate us. I want to exchange secret looks and smiles with her, loaded with meaning. I want her to want me the same way. And that is too much for me to hope for. 

We’ve been sitting there for quite a while, holding hands ever so lightly, not speaking, when the game breaks down in an argument between Ares and Artemis over whether miming letters is permissible.

We can see Artemis heading our way, agitated, so Persephone lets go of my hand with a final tiny squeeze. “Perse, it’s time to go home,” Artemis nags. It’s obvious that she’s had a fair amount to drink. 

Persephone assesses her friend’s state, and sighs deeply. “All right, Artemis.” She looks at me for a moment and my heart seizes. “Good night,” she says. Softly. Reluctantly, like she doesn’t want to go. Or am I just fooling myself?

“Good night,” I reply.

Artemis grabs Persephone’s arm, and barely allows her to say her goodbyes to the others. As the door is closing behind them, I hear Artemis’s emphatic voice: “I know he’s your boss but do you really need to be so--”

I wince. I wish she could go home with me instead. I look around, and just like that, the party seems to have fallen apart at the seams. I spy Hermes sneaking out the back door. Ares and Aphrodite are apparently done with the ignoring phase, and are making out in a corner. Eros stomps up to that spectacle and hisses: “What did I tell you guys about this? Go home!”

Hera is dragging Zeus out, already complaining. “I thought I asked you not to talk about that tonight!” 

“What are you talking about?” he carps back. “You’re the one who--” The slamming door cuts off the rest. In the space of a few moments, I’m left alone with Eros and Psyche.

“Can I help with cleaning up?” I ask. They look startled, but I assure them I mean it, so they let me stay. As we’re working together putting away the leftovers and washing dishes, they tell me the whole story of how they met and their interrupted courtship. I tell some stories about what Ares was like as a youngster. They like that, so I tell them how I first met Aphrodite. That’s a funny story and at least I don’t come across as a _ complete _ idiot.

When everything’s put away, I start saying good-night. “Thank you both for inviting me,” I say, on my way to the door. “I really appreciate being included. It was a lovely party.”

“Wait just a moment,” says Psyche. “I will be right back.” She departs in the direction of the bedroom, and I turn to Eros. I have something I’ve been meaning to say to him. 

“Having met Psyche now, I understand why you were willing to do what you did to Persephone. However, if you ever try anything remotely like that again you’ll be getting an up-close, exclusive, intimate view of what life is like in Tartarus. Are we clear?”

“Perfectly clear!” he squeaks.

“Excellent. This is not to say that I don’t appreciate your help, because I do.” I shuffle uncomfortably. “That was probably rude and unnecessary. I’m sorry.”

‘No, you’re right. And I get it. You’re having a rough time. All I can say is that I really think patience is worth it. Things are moving that you can’t see.”

Psyche is returning with an envelope in her hands. “This is for you,” she says, and hands it to me. Inside there’s a thick sheet of paper, a sketch done in charcoal and pastels. It’s Persephone. She’s curled up in a chair, her hair short and strewn with flowers, reading a book. It’s exquisite. I feel tears stinging my eyes.

“Thank you, Psyche.” I breathe. “This is beautiful work. You’re very talented.” I can’t believe I get to take this home with me. I’ll have to put it somewhere special.

“You are welcome.”

I have an idea. “You know, you should do a painting of Zeus and Hera. I think they would like it very much.”

She looks a little startled. “You do not think that is a little… obsequious?”

I laugh. “Not in this case.”

Eros is nodding along. “He’s right. They would love it. And it can’t hurt, right?”

Psyche smiles. “I will give it a try. And I would like to ask that you come to dinner again soon.”

I’m surprised, and pleased. I didn’t expect this. 

Eros agrees enthusiastically. “Yes! With a _ much _ smaller group.” He exchanges grins with Psyche and I understand exactly what they have in mind. Somehow, I don’t even resent it.

I take my leave, contemplating a weird and unaccustomed emotion. It feels almost like friendship. How strange is that?

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I would love to hear feedback about whether anything made you laugh. Humor is hard!


End file.
